Harry Potter and the change of Heart
by THEWOLFINSHEEPSCLOTHING
Summary: Harry has realised the manipulations in his life and a letter straight from Voldemort himself, helped of course.


I don't own anything except the story plot, but as lots of people use this site the basics of it will probably be around somewhere else too.

Harry Potter was currently lying on his cot in Privet Drive. Harry couldn't stand it any more the constant beatings, the screaming for something he hadn't done. Worst of all was that his Godfather had only been killed a few weeks ago.

He'd begged Dumbledore not to send him back but the old codger hadn't listened and to top it all of his only defence against the Dursley's was gone as Dumbledore had written to the Dursley's telling them that Sirius had died.

The fucking idiot. Vernon had read it out loud and looked up at hi when he had finished. He'd said " Aw, the poor freak's had his psycho Godfather die, lets all throw a pity party for him! Boy your in for a world of pain for lying to us when you got back from that freak school."

Since then his uncle's words had rung true. What was even more ironic was that the very people that were stationed outside to protect him and even asked him if he was okay! He knew they'd heard him screaming but they did nothing.

It was his Birthday tomorrow and he'd yet to have a single letter all summer from his friends. He had of course written to them, several times in fact but he'd got no response. He wasn't completly surprised he'd known since just after Sirius had fallen through the Veil that that they weren't truly his friends, they were just there for his money and fame.

He'd gone out for a walk, to get away from peolpe staring at him, under his invisibility cloak. They'd been standing down an abandoned corridor. He'd heard Hermione speak first, " I can't believe he won't shut up already, 'Oh poor me my Godfathers dead all pity me' it's not even like he'd even known him for that long. Dumbledore better give us a raise, i can't put up with this much longer" Ron had replied " I know 'Mione but it's only a week or so till the end of term. The Headmaster told me we need to show him more sympathy and he'l get me a job with the Chudley Cannons and you a high placed ministy job, if we keep it up just a little longer."

He'd been so angry when he'd heard that he had, had to go to the Room of Requirment to cool down. He had blown up several dummies of Ron and Hermione before he had gotten his temper under control.

When Malfoy had insulted Ron and Hermione when he had seen Harry on his own in the corridor, by calling them the mudblood and weasel as usual. He had just looked at the boy and said " I wish I'd taken your hand on the train now, I wish they were dead!" He'd then walked past him while Malfoy seemed to be in shock. When was at the end of the corridor he turned back to see Malfoy, with eyes wide staring at him.

A tapping on the window startled him out of his reminising . A black Eagle owl was staring from the outside at him. He opened the window carefully. The owl flew in and landed regally on his bedside table and stuck out his leg.

Harry cautiously crept up to the bird, careful to make slow movements. His name had been written on the parchment in red ink. He had the feeling this letter wasn't from the one of the order or his 'friends'. He opended it up reading it quickly and suddenly his legs gave out under him as he fainted.

The letter floated out of his hands on to the floor. Inscripted onthe parchment was:

_Dear Harry Potter_

_It feels strange writing to you after all these years of trying to kill you but I've heard something interesting from one Draco Malfoy about you. He said, you'd said you had wanted to kill the Mudblood and Blood traitor, is this true? If so what's got you so upet I'd like to know?_

_Do you feel the same way about the beloved Headmaster, per chance?_

_I guess you don't really see the point of this letter but I'd like to know if possible. You know I rather not kill you, someone with your power would be a great adavntage on my side. I'l tell you something you might not know about our side, we don't exactly want to kill Mudbloods we just want them either to be seperated from the muggle's early on or not introduced to our world at all. You see you and I have something in common we both came into this world at eleven. To a place where all the purebloods seem to know everything and yet we get told nothing about the traditional wizarding cultures. I wan t the muggleborns to grow up understanding this life._

_Did you know only about half of the children going to Hogwarts (all the purebloods and some half-bloods) actually know traditional wizarding customs. I bet you didn't know that one of them is that you as an orphan, can legally claim lordship of the Noble House of Potter if you wanted and your the last living Potter._

_Well i sugest going to Gringott's if you don't believe me and also getting a ancestory tracer and power revealing potion, to see if any of your powers have been blocked which is quite likly knowing Dumbledore._

_Reply soon I'm quite intersted in what you have to say. Just send it along with the Eagle Owl, don't worry he doesn't bite._

_Lord Voldemort_

Finished Chapter 1 Good or bad, should I continue. please tell me.


End file.
